In a motor vehicle, a service based online can be provided, wherein a service in this case constitutes a collection of several service functions provided by a server arrangement, for example, via the internet. For example, an online weather service can be provided, wherein the selection of a geographical location and/or a forecast period for the weather can, for example, be provided as service functions. The provision of the online service in the motor vehicle can be made possible by means of a network connection, via which the motor vehicle can be connected to a stationary network, in particular the internet. Online services are generally provided as browser-based services, i.e. a graphical user interface (GUI) is presented through an internet browser in the motor vehicle.
If possible, the integration of the online service into the motor vehicle should take place without any interruption in the presentation, i.e. there should be no visible differences for the user between texts and/or lists of an in-vehicle onboard service, which is provided independently of the network connection in the motor vehicle, and an online service. Since the graphical presentation and the operation of onboard services in a motor vehicle depend on the vehicle type, a server device for each vehicle type must also be provided on the internet accordingly, with such a server device implementing or providing the online service separately for each vehicle type and, in doing so, vehicle-specific equipment features, such as the available operating elements (rotary controller or touch-sensitive surface, i.e. touchpad) on the one hand and/or graphical design of the graphical user interface on the other hand.
The provision of an already existing online service for a new vehicle model thus generates high costs in the development of the motor vehicle on the server side as well, i.e. in the maintenance of the server device. The development of the motor vehicle and the server-side online services must take place at the same time, which causes dependencies and increased complexity. For a vehicle type with a novel operating element, the online services must partially even be newly developed as a result of deviating operating concepts, which reduces synergies and obstructs the potential for development, thus impeding the development of new online services.
It is known from DE 10 2009 012 533 A1 that data from a data source outside the vehicle can be compiled depending on a dynamic query profile and prepared for an output device of a motor vehicle. The query profile describes the vehicle type and/or user-specific preferences in the selection of the data.
DE 2012 019 063 A1 describes a method for providing data in a motor vehicle, whereby the method provides a search result of a data source outside the vehicle and provides the user on a display unit of the motor vehicle only such applications for activation that are actually suitable for presenting the search results kept available.
DE 10 2010 039 440 A1 describes a control unit for a motor vehicle, which can be arranged at any arbitrary location in the motor vehicle and controls display devices of the motor vehicle to the effect that each data source can transmit data to each output unit and that the data are adapted to the output on the respective output unit in the process.